Revelation Zero
| season = 1 | episode = 11 | aired = | title_image = FFlogo.jpg | writer = Seth Hoffman and Marc Guggenheim (Part 1) Quinton Peeples (Part 2) | director = Jon Polson (Part 1) Constantine Makris and Jon Polson (Part 2) | guest_cast = Barry Shabaka Henley as Agent Vreede Ricky Jay as Flosso Lindsay Crouse Michael Massee as Deacon Gibbons James Cosmo Paula Newsome Gil Bellows John Prosky as Mr. Dunkirk Neil Jackson Claire Jacobs | co-starring = Ginifer King Marc Menchaca as Wheeler Karl Herlinger as Quarry Omid Abtahi as Bureau Agent Jessica Tuck as Mrs. Levy Sena Kofoed Michael Ealy as Marshall Vogel | uncredited = Cynthia Addai-Robinson as Debbie Jonathan Levit as Martin Dewey }}Revelation Zero was the eleventh episode of season 1 of FlashForward. It aired in the United States on March 18, 2010 on ABC. Summary Narration of a falling window washer's experience. He's stopped from sure death by his harness clip fatefully becoming wedged. Recap of many other experiences. The narrator is the window washer, retelling his experience to a congregation. Stan is reviewing a video of Mark's actions in Hong Kong. Stan asks Mark what he was thinking. Mark suggests not enough is being done. Stan reveals that he's working on getting access to Somalia, and D. Gibbons is on the most-wanted list. Mark must meet with a psychiatrist three times a week, until she says he can return to active duty. Mark takes photographs of the Mosaic evidence board. Olivia is being interviewed by Janis regarding Lloyd's kidnapping. Olivia says, "Mark" when she meant Lloyd. On his way out of the office, Mark is stopped by Simon, who's studying Lloyd's kidnapping, while assisting the FBI. His monitor has a video of the action, and Mark sees the kidnappers assault his wife, Olivia. Olivia sees Mark in the office, calls his name, and embraces him. Just then, the video shows Olivia and Lloyd hugging. While both Mark and Olivia are uncomfortable, Mark brushes it off for the time being. Vogel has officially joined the Mosaic task force, and Vogel has asked Simon to join, based on his close association to Lloyd. Lloyd is being held in a grungy basement. A well-dressed man informs him that he cannot be heard, provides him with hydration, and removes his handcuff. He fails to identify himself. Trivia General Ratings Production Notes * Originally, this episode was supposed to air in the United States on March 4. However, ABC chose to push back the date to keep the episode from having to compete with American Idol. Music Bloopers and Continuity Errors * When Simon is thrown down the stairs into the basement where Lloyd is being held, he kicks over a utility lamp. As the scene progresses, the lamp is seen standing upright in it's original position. Cultural References * Magical Mystery Tour: Mark comments to his therapist feeling that the "Magical Mystery Tour" (i.e. a drug trip) is not the best route to unlocking the rest of his flashforward. * Where the Wild Things Are: Flosso makes a reference to this children's book (now turned movie) by saying, "Let the wild rumpus begin," a line identically spoken by the books protagonist, Max. * Slaughterhouse-Five: A copy of this Kurt Vonnegut, Jr. book is on the dresser at Simon's house when Janis and Simon's mother are looking over some of Simon's things. ** This books deals with concepts of time-travel, a concept similar to that of FlashForward, in that, everyone's consciousness traveled six months into the future. The Tralfamadorians are an alien species from the planet Tralfamadore who see time all at once: past, present, and future all occurring together. Now that the world has seen their future in FlashForward, they too are beginning to at least see the present and the future at the same time. Literary Techniques * Foreshadowing: Mark learns more of his flashforward only to discover that he was speaking of a potential second blackout. * Juxtaposition: It is revealed that what was first shown as Simon's flashforward is in fact what had occurred in the present on October 6th during the blackout. * Irony: Based off of what Mark had said in his flashforward ("I just wish you had been behind the 8-ball when I came crashing through"), Mark finds a glass door with an 8-ball spray painted on it. Originally, Mark felt that the future was unchangeable, but after what Al Gough had done, Mark made a move to crash through the 8-ball, only to actually find Lloyd. Unanswered Questions General Flashes }}